danddmfandomcom-20200215-history
Clockwork Causeway
The Clockwork Causeway '''is a racetrack located in the Northern Underground of Kharkorhum. Jockeys ride modified racing engines called Motorbreds or chargers, automobiles in the shape of horses. At night, the robotic horses are allowed to race against more organic or spiritual opponents. Betting is generally waged at the Dead Man's Hand Gambling Hall. History The Clockwork Causeway was founded and organized by Don Generale as a spectator sport for the Naufragio Cabaret. When the number of patrons became too rowdy and too abundant to keep the high-class image of the establishment, the rights to bet-taking were officially handed over to the Admiral and his hole-in-the-wall bar. The income from betting and the reputation that the bar would gain would lead to it's expansion and re-branding, eventually becoming the Dead Man's Hand Gambling Hall. Rules # To win the race, a jockey has to navigate the course with their charger, arriving over the finishing line before any other participating chargers or riders. # The race lasts for 30 laps unless following extended race rules, which allow 100 laps. # Chargers have to pass initial inspection and repairs are not allowed under normal conditions. Chargers are allowed to pit for quick repairs and refueling in extended races. # Riders are only allowed to use their electric whip twice times during the course of the race to discourage unnecessary self-malfunctions. This amount is increased to 10 in extended races. # Forms of legal sabotage include pushing when racers are less than four feet away from each other (though it must be restrained to the upper body, excluding the head and throat), using the whip to hit exposed brake lines and fuel lines, using the whip to shock other chargers, and using the charger to knock out legs or push riders out of the track. # '''Whips cannot be used on other jockeys. # Chargers cannot be used to knock out racing officials. Horses that are pushed into the central pit are referred to as "netted" or "knocked out" and can no longer participate in the race. Jockeys who get too close to this edge are "riding the disqualifying drop," though this continues to be the best way to pass. In-Game Description The Clockwork Causeway was originally a great, circular cistern leading down into the Flooded Ruins, but the walls were carved out and expanded so that a track for ten horse-sized robots could race on it. The track has been covered in a thick layer of dirt that dries out during the day from the grated skylight above the cistern. A large, painted red line up the wall and some chalk in the dirt indicate the finish line. A thin, dirt-less lip of stone around the edge allows people to watch, though it seems unsafe. The track is lit by hanging lanterns around the track and features a spot under the windows of the Dead Man's Hand Gambling Hall for riders to pit their chargers during extended races. Another set of windows from the Armada Cabaret looks down from the other side of the cistern. The middle of the track is a large hole, leading down several stories (into the bottom of the flooded ruins). A thick, reinforced safety net is located on the level below across the hole to catch riders and steeds that are knocked out. Streams of water flow over certain spots in the track making the dirt wet and slick, and more streams trickle down from the grate above, all leading down into the hole. You're standing at one entrance, but there's another tunnel leading somewhere directly across from you. Interactions Betting Players have a variety of Motorbred horses to place bets on. At night, five of the ten horses below are added to the lineup. Gambling See Dead Man's Hand Gambling Hall. Racing Players under 5'8" can choose to participate in a horse race, jockeying one of Greaser's prototype Motorbreds. After passing initial inspection, they will participate in three rounds of semi-combat, rolling a 1d4 to determine their base ranking. Riders can prod their horse for an extra 1d4 roll but the second prod has a chance of causing the charger to malfunction, determined by a 1d6, where even numbers are a success and odd numbers are a failure. Several events can take place during the race to allow the rider to either pull forward or fall back by 1d4. These include: * A jockey pulling up to the rider and attempting to shock the player's charger into malfunctioning. * A jockey attempting to pass the rider by going around the inner edge, near the disqualifying drop. * An opening appearing next to a jockey for the rider to push forward. * The rider's charger malfunctioning, requiring a quick repair with Greaser's tools. * Another charger buckling and falling down in front of the rider, requiring quick maneuvering. * A jockey pulling up to the player rider and shoving them to fall off their horse. * The player's charger slipping on wet mud and the player needing to regain control. Characters Category:Locations Category:Activities